


[Podfic] Flying Friendly

by RsCreighton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airplanes, Audio Format: Streaming, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Past Dean/Everyone, Past Sam/Everyone, Pilots, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sam and Dean are big sluts, Sibling Incest, Sneakiness, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean, Top Sam, mp3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel likes order, most of the time, but there are days when all he wants is to make a mess of everything. As Sam and Dean kiss each other over his shoulder, Castiel sighs with contentment. This is a glorious mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Flying Friendly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silkylustre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flying Friendly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111088) by [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne). 



> MORE BIRTHDAY PODFIC ((day late but wutevs))
> 
> Thanks to saltandbyrne for allowing me to record this! <3
> 
> Mmmm, porn you guys ;)

**Title:**   Flying Friendly  
**Author:**   saltandbyrne  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:** 44:08   
**Format:**   MP3  


[ Mobile Streaming Click Here ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Supernatural/Saltandbyrne/%5bSPN%5d%20Flying%20Friendly.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Supernatural/Saltandbyrne/%5bSPN%5d%20Flying%20Friendly.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA!_


End file.
